


The Hum

by Zoloto



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Canon ending? What canon ending?, F/M, Gen, He and Six WILL have a good ending I stg, Hypnotism, KIDDOS ARE A UNITED FRONT!!!, Mind Manipulation, Mono is the best boy., My six is not evil lol, No Spoilers, The TV is (mermaid man voice) EVIIIIIL!!!, This is also semi inspired by an episode of criminal minds, au-ish? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoloto/pseuds/Zoloto
Summary: In the dimming twilight, a festering ruin comes to call. And not even Six’s fiercest efforts can stop Mono from answering it. // My universe. May turn into a series? Idk! NO SPOILERS FOR THE SECOND GAME PRESENT!!
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	The Hum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Haven’t really posted in a while, heh. I have a few projects in the works, although I can’t promise they’ll be posted right away now that LN 2 is being released all over the place. 
> 
> Also before you guys read and judge; please know I have NOT seen the ending, so refrain from spoiling. I will be keeping comments moderated and users-only to prevent spoilers. Also, MY Six is not evil. So do not come at me for the way I write her, because I’m not going to put up with it when I have my own interpretation of the character c: otherwise, I hope you enjoy, and I hope have fun playing Little Nightmares 2!!

“Six…?”

Soft, sweet, and sincere, Mono’s voice intoned in concern to the smaller girl. Who… Honestly, appeared as though she’d seen better days. With glassy, sunken indigo eyes, pale forehead beaded in sweat, and skin sallow and sickly, it was a wonder she had been able to tread this far of their journey. A simple forage trip through the dark fog and grasslands to find something that was suddenly of a lesser priority compared to figuring out what was wrong with Six. The girl clutched her belly with trembling hands, teeth gritted. She looked downright _sick._ There was only one other time she looked remotely like this, and even then—

Six had gotten pretty roughed up in the past, but never like this. Honestly, this reminded him of her getting hungry… The only difference was the lack of her typical stomach growls. She was hunched over, and in visible pain, but it looked more like she was about to throw up than anything else.

With concern evident in his bag-covered eyes, Mono stood up straightly to remove the garment from his head and pocket it. His hands reached slowly to steady Six’s shoulders. To keep her from wobbling too badly, and possibly tipping over. 

“What is it?” He asked her, worry lilting his tone enough for her to raise her gaze in response. “Six, you don’t look well…”

Six’s expression twisted in agony. Only one word was hissed out through her teeth.

 _“Thaye..”_

“What..?” Mono whispered, brows knitting in his confusion.

Being unable to verbalize, though, Six’s condition worsened before it got better. As did Mono’s guilt at being unable to help his friend when she so very clearly needed it. 

_“Thaeeeeye…”_ Six whimpered pitifully. Louder this time, she actually reached both arms to both turn Mono around physically and _show_ him what exactly she meant via a shaky, pointed finger aiming at something behind him. Only then did Mono understand what she was trying to say, his ever-present inability to read between the lines making him sigh out in frustration.

One of the numerous staticky, droning TVs in the middle of a woodland, open plain. Thrumming and buzzing and doing what it did best. The only difference, though, was this one had a dreadfully-common insignia overlayed onto the static. One that neither flickered, nor faltered in its quest to lure in unlucky travelers.

Thaye. _Thaeeeye. The Eye._ This TV not only was aiming to draw them in closer with its hypnotic influence, but it KNEW things. The realization of that would be enough to drive anyone to run and hide immediately, and yet— Mono had no such reservations. Rather… He tilted his head in curiosity, and slowly began to walk towards the buzzing, _humming_ death machine. If the TV wanted to draw him closer for whatever reason, this seemed like a worthy enough endeavor. Despite the fact that from an outside perspective, dark particles shifted and danced and hovered around Mono’s body, appearing for all the world like flies buzzing around a corpse shell. 

Trance-like, he moved ahead to silence. The Hum crescendoed, and with it came the overpowering lure of something dangerous, yet inviting. Enticing; a forbidden fruit cloaked in filth and decay.

His eyes glazed over, the flickering static reflecting ominously in his deep brown gaze. His objective had been effortlessly locked on _This One Thing,_ and no possible outcome of him drawing nearer to the unknown looked good.

Six could not stop Mono’s stride. Not even her physically moving _in front of him_ and shifting her weight against his, or digging her bare heels into the ground while she tried to keep him held in place could stop it. Enough of her efforts to override his decision, though, and something seemed to change inside him. Whereas the harmful and hypnotic effects of this drone had overtaken him, it too sought to stop her from halting his progression. 

Six did not see the warning signs until it was too late. Not until one of his eyes flashed menacingly at her in the darkness. Nor until one of his hands had entangled itself deeply in her hair and yanked, and the other hand’s nails dug harshly into her shoulder. As “Mono”, with an aggression he had never before shown towards her, shoved Six as hard as he could to the side with a seething roar. **_“Get OUT of my WAY!!!”_ **

She roughly tumbled to the ground after crying out, cowering, and yelped in her surprise at his actions. But with her stormy blue eyes having filled with tears when he’d grabbed her originally, Six could not stop herself from bawling at the violation she now felt. At her upset, and the shock of experiencing Mono going out of his way to HURT her when previously he had shown her nothing but care. What the FUCK had just happened?! Why had Mono just…

She didn’t know, and she didn’t know how to FIX this, and Six was unable to stop the tears from coming as a result. Helplessly, she curled herself into fetal position, and dreaded what would happen as soon as his outstretched hands rested on the flat surface of the TV.

Shockingly enough… It didn’t. Because while Six was tucked in on herself, her wailing breached the dull thrum in his head. Snapping the boy’s impressionable mind back to the reality of where he was. Until all that was left was the night sounds of the forest, Six’s cries, and a dull ringing in his ears. 

Mono “awoke” from his trance-like state to find himself less than ten feet away from a TV gone wild. With the emblem of an eye flickering rapidly upon static, and Six nowhere nearby. 

“Huh…?” Mono blinked, the grogginess filling his head like a fog, and turned until he noticed Six’s downed person on the ground.

“Six? What’s-“ Mono ran to her, placing a hand on her arm. Six jerked away, scooting back in the dirt while her tear-stained face twisted a knife in his heart. She couldn’t even look at him, and she was still _sobbing,_ and that worried him like nothing else. It wasn’t until the fog in his mind lifted that he could distantly recall holding her harder than was socially acceptable, and Six screaming at the pain he inflicted upon her. Guilt washed over him in waves, and Mono’s hands covered his mouth in his shame. It was time to backpedal like HELL, and hope to the GODS that what he had done could be undone. Or at the very least, that he could make sure Six knew that he hadn’t meant - or wanted - to do it. 

Mono ached to pull her into his lap and hold her, to comfort her. But all Six was capable of allowing right now was trembling in _fear_ of him.

“Oh my gosh, Six..” Mono’s voice wavered. “Please don’t, I— I’m so sorry… Six, I swear on my life, I would NEVER hurt you like that willingly! You have to believe me, you _know_ me, Six! Please…”

All Six could do was stare, her eyes burning in the surprise of one who’d been betrayed. Mono looked about ready to cry, himself. With what the droning _Hum_ had just made him do… Nay, the aggressive, darker side it had brought out of him… It had bled into Six’s trying to keep him safe from _himself_ , and it made him feel _terrible._

Neither he nor Six moved for the longest time. Not even when the overbearing remorse got to Mono, and the boy teared up on his own. He buried his face in his knees, wondering how the hell he was ever going to make this up, or even if he could at all, assuming Six was in the mood to listen. The two children sat in their places for what felt like forever, until Mono felt tiny, chilly fingers moving his head to face the one they belonged to. 

Six, in her silent, stealthy way of hers, had slowly inched closer to him. And now her hands gently held his head— one cupped his jaw to keep their gazes locked, while the other felt slowly along his face. Her features remained stoic and unreadable, though; it was a trait that Six had seemingly been born with, to mask her thought process whenever she wanted to. Was she forgiving him, or was she searching for lies in what he had tried to convey?

Was she TESTING him?

“Six… I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone..” Mono told her, scouring her deep blue eyes for the barest hint of understanding. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I promise on…” Wait– no. That was too much. Was it?

Mono gulped. If it took swearing on the most personal thing to him to convince his best friend, then so be it.

“Six, I swear on my mother’s grave that I would never willingly hurt you. I don’t know what happened to me back there, and I don’t know if it’ll happen again, but I regret what it made me do. Please don’t—“

Her pointer finger wisped against his lips. _Hush._ The steely look her face had been locked in softened. No longer radiating judge, jury, and executioner vibes, Six crawled closer, to seek comfort by clinging to his clothes. By burying her face in his neck, and allowing her vulnerability a place to feel safe. Mono’s arms pulled her closer, into his lap, and rubbed up and down her back as he rocked slowly back and forth. 

Six sniffled softly against his shoulder. Mono pressed his lips to her dark hair. “There, there..” he whispered to her. “I’m here, Six, I’m not going anywhere..”

After a moment of blanketing every inch of her with himself, though, Mono’s residual _determined_ gaze turned back to glare at the TV that had caused this mess in the first place. 

_I don’t know who you are, or what you want from me,_ Mono thought to himself, while the ominous Hum seemed to gradually increase in volume. _But I WILL not let you take my mind away. You will not win. You will not take what I love away from me. You will not strip me of my humanity, and you will NOT control me._

The TV seemed to flicker, then, almost in response to his mental vows. The Hum continued to drone, not only in the background, but in his _head._ Mono glared at it in his defiance. He adjusted his grip, then, so he could scoop Six up and take her far away from the menace that sought to corrupt him. 

Six made a soft, surprised noise, but Mono shook his head steadily. His grip on her tightened— not in pain, but in protection. 

“No, Six, y’know what? I’m not breaking my promises to you. If that.. Whatever-it-is, that _Hum,_ wants to take me, then it’s going to have to do a lot better than that. We’re going. Now.”

Six rested her head on his shoulder, and cuddled up close. With these thoughts in mind, Mono carried Six into the evening fog. Never once stopping even with the impending, flickering certain doom watching his every move as he departed.


End file.
